Paella & Champaña
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《Porque ellas dos encajaban perfectamente como nadie se esperaba que lo hicieran. Tal como la paella y la champaña.》(Nyo!Frain)(Yuri)(Domestic!AU)(Amigo secreto para Jinx 216 Nemesis)


**Disclaimer:** hetalia/inútitalia sigue siendo de Hima-papa. Y nada que haga va a cambiar eso.

 **El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto 2016. Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **Para Jinx 216 Nemesis:** de verdad lamento que no sea tan largo como quizás lo esperabas, pero como dicen los franceses, mejor calidad que cantidad, ¿cierto? （´-`）｡oO Lo hice con todo mi cora hetaliano. (Btw, cuando leí "nyo Frain" pensé en hacerlo het con Francia como la nyo, pero luego me di cuenta de que tal vez te referías a yuri. jaja. .-.)

* * *

" _A veces dos cosas que parecen no ir bien juntas, en realidad hacen una buena pareja_."

—Donatello Hamato; Las Tortugas Mutante Ninja Adolescentes 2012.

* * *

 **i.** Isabel removió un poco a la mezcla de diversos ingredientes que reposaban en un enorme cuenco de acero hirviendo por la fogaza que ardía debajo, y al ver que las llamas parpadearon por una milésima de segundo, la castaña se recordó a sí misma llamar al día siguiente al servicio proveedor de gas para rellenar el tanque. Era probable que aún tuvieran suficiente para un par de semanas y que el verdadero error estuviera en los tubos conductores en la cocina, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Escuchó el repiquetear de unas llaves tratando de entrar por la cerradura y un poco de forcejeo por abrir la puerta, rió un poco para sí misma, a Francine le costaba muchísimo trabajo el poder entrar al departamento, y consideró durante un momento el cambiar la chapa—pues la que tenían en ese momento estaba _vieja_ y _oxidada_ —, pero antes de que pudiera repasar en su mente la lista de cerrajeros que conocía, la puerta se abrió con una serie de chirridos y una cabellera rubia entró para desparramarse en el sillón.

 _Tuvo un mal día en el trabajo, de seguro_. Isabel suavizó su sonrisa y se limpió las manos con una franela que se encontraba colgada cerca, se aclaró la garganta y la otra chica le observó por un segundo, antes de regresar su vista a la infinita nada.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó con un tono empalagoso y una sonrisa bobalicona al tiempo que se arrimaba a la alacena y bajaba de ahí un par de copas y una botella de la champaña preferida por la francesa.

—El cejón sigue igual de insoportable. —le informó Francine con un pucherito—. ¿Qué preparaste hoy de cenar? —preguntó al tiempo que alzaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de la española y daba un vistazo a lo que se estaba cocinando—. ¿Paella de nuevo?

—Sí. Pero ya sabes que nunca hago la misma paella. Ni siquiera cuando la preparo varios días seguidos. —la rubia dejó salir un sonidito que le denotaba pillada por el tema. Aunque fuera un poquito.

—Vale, ¿y de qué la has preparado hoy? —quiso saber al tiempo que aceptaba la champaña con una sonrisa agradecida y la vista aún fija en la paella cocinándose.

—Setas y hierbas finas.

* * *

 **ii.** Francine tararea para sí misma al tiempo que camina de regreso al departamento que comparten ella e Isabel. Se encuentra encantadísima, ¡le darán un aumento la semana que viene en su trabajo! ¿Acaso no está guay?

¡Este día no puede ir mejor! ¡Si incluso la cerradura no le dio la batalla de todos los días!

 **iii.** Al entrar al departamento, escucha un par de voces, Francine se asoma un poco y se encuentra con que Isabel está platicando con los hermanos Vargas en la sala de estar. Ah, hacía tiempo que no molestaba al mayor, ¿cómo dice que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Lovino.

— _Mon amour~_ —exclamó con unos ademanes exagerados al tiempo que se le colgaba al cuello del ítalo, quien, en su terror, no pudo más que observarla horrorizado y gritar " _chigiiiiii_ "—. No seas tan dramático~.

—¡¿Es acaso que no conoces el significado de espacio personal?! —era obvio que la pregunta era retórica, pero como a Francine le encantaba ver cómo al otro se le subían los colores a la cara, quiso abochornarle más.

— _No_ ~ ¿podrías enseñármelo? —se acercó a su rostro de manera provocativa y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó el profundo pánico en los ojos castaños.

— _¡Chigiiiiiii!_

 **iv.** Terminadas las bromas y demás, el pequeño grupo pasó a la mesa. Donde provenía el ligero olor de pollo y alguna salsa especial.

—Oh, Isa querida, si la cena sabe tan deliciosa como huele, tendré que casarme contigo~. —la aludida le regaló una sonrisa un tanto modesta, realmente se sentía bastante halagada de que ella pensara así—. ¿Y con qué nos deleitarás esta noche?

—Es una sorpresa. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. —la castellana hurgó un momento en la cocina antes de regresar con una bandeja mediana y ponerla en el centro de la mesa. Mostró una sonrisa orgullosa antes de levantar la tapa y esperar las reacciones de su audiencia—. ¡Os presento…!

 **v.** — _Coq au vin_ … —terminó por ella Francine, quien más que entusiasmada por ver un platillo preveniente de su país preparado por su pareja, lucía algo anonada.

— ¡Exacto! —les sirvió a cada uno su pequeña porción y les instó a que comenzaran—. Venga, podéis comenzar, que sino se enfriará y mi trabajo se irá al cesto de basura.

Francine observó al pequeño trozo de pollo bañado en vino dentro de su plato. Lo picoteo un poco con el tenedor y se llevó un trocito a la boca; frunció el ceño y observó a Isabel. Se levantó de abrupto y le dedicó una mirada un tanto severa a la chica de piel tostada.

—Gracias por la cena.

Y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartían, tres pares de ojos desconcertados tras ella.

* * *

 **vi.** Isabel se encontraba tomando su siesta como lo era habitual al terminar de almorzar. Eran las dos de la tarde por un sábado y el sofá era simplemente demasiado tentador para dejarle otra opción además de recostarse y dejarse llevar por la dulce calidez del lugar.

 **vii.** Sin embargo, no pudo relajarse por mucho tiempo, pues unos labios terciopelo se posaron en los suyos, restringiéndole la respiración así como la oportunidad de hacer algo más que corresponder al delicioso ósculo que le era dado por su pareja.

 **viii.** Isabel no tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber que era Francine, incluso debió haberlo previsto al escuchar la llave de la puerta forcejear un poco como lo hace siempre, o en el momento en el que el suave aroma de fressia inundó la estancia por un brevísimo instante antes de fundirse con el resto de las cosas.

 **ix.** Y fue pensando en lo bien que las dos encajaban así, besuqueándose en el sillón como si no hubiera mañana, que la castaña enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia, jadeando y mirándole a los ojos, al tiempo que murmuraba un quedito— te amo —antes de volver a la carga con la misma o más pasión que antes.

 **x.** Y no importaba si se peleaban demasiado en ocasiones, o si no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como les gustaría, pues al final del día ambas encontraban una manera de reconciliarse, porque en ocasiones dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad hacen una buena pareja, como la pizza y la gyoza, como la paella y la champaña.

* * *

 **Fin. |** **終わり。**


End file.
